narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokkai no Yumi
The Kokkai no Yumi (弓の骨灰,Kokkai no Yumi) is a unique bow created from the body of Zenjou Kaguya. It is the materialization of Zenjou's soul. The physical representation of Zenjou. Without it, Zenjou would disappear. His favorite weapon and primary treasure, it is the physical representation of his dreams and aspirations. However, the Kokkai no Yumi is not a single bow but a symbol. A collective name for the various bow's that spawn from Zenjou. It cannot be destroyed nor stolen. If broken, he can heal it. If dropped, Zenjou is able to call it to his command. This bow is created with his subconsciousness imprinted upon it. Those who touch it are able to feel his presence. Able to read the very blueprint of his existence. Despite being created from his bones, the Kokkai no Yumi is obsidian with rough ridges, spiked endings, and extremely sharp tips at the end of each limb. A complex bow. These tips are dyed crimson with Zenjou's own blood. It stands at around 5 feet in height with it's limbs reaching his arms length. Despite it's metallic texture and appearance, the Kokkai no Yumi is actually created from Zenjou's bones alone. His inherited gift over Shikotsumyaku has granted a hardness and strength level higher than that of gold, yet flexible enough to bend when fired. Zenjou's Kokkai no Yumi is known for being able to easily slice through metallic weaponry. All before it are pierced by both it's limbs and arrows. It's composition was greatly confusing during Zenjou's first battle against a magnet release Shinobi. He had tried to control the bow and found it impossible. It was then that Zenjou revealed it's true configuration. It's also the first bow to utilize Recurve-based designs rather than traditional longbow builds. Doing so grants it an extreem boost in both natural speed and strength. Without addition of his wind release, Zenjou's arrows are able to easily pierce steel and fly incredible distances without losing altitude. Zenjou flows his chakra through his bow, causing the ends of his limbs to create a complex work of strings comprised purely of chakra between the two. It travels through two blood filled orbs which are connected to the bow. From it, more strings link together inwardly before forming a single draw string between the two crimson orbs. The complex string work compensates the bow's incredible height by shortening it's length while perserving it's perceived infinite tension. Doing so, Zenjou is able to utilize a specific method which fires arrows unrivaled strengths. The Kokkai no Yumi's special power is Infinite Draw Weight (無限引量, Mugen Inryou). When pulling back, Zenjou changes his threads properties so it is at a 0lb draw weight. This allows for an instantaneous nock that moves faster than one's eye can follow. Even gifted eyes cannot track his movements. Before release, Zenjou instantly changes his threads properties once more. The string is given an unimaginable increase in tension, raising it's 0lb draw weight to an immesurable draw weight; Completely controlled by his will. Zenjou's lowest out put easily surpasses tons, giving him a limitless and infinite draw weight solely dependent on his will and the situation. This absolute control over his bow's draw weight allows Zenjou to manipulate his arrows strength. They can pierce absolute defenses, cause catastrophic damage, or simply pin an object to a wall. The rate Zenjou can perform these conversions is subconscious which causes it to be similar to an order between nerves. Allowing him to fire five different arrows at completely different speeds faster than a Shinobi's blink. Zenjou's Kokkai no Yumi allows him to flow his chakra through it at an incredible rate. Being spawned from his own body, Zenjou's bow is nothing more than an extension. A third arm. And such is able to channel energy like a river flows down it's path. Those capable of seeing one's energy have noted that his bow is similar to a living person. Some even confusing Zenjou's and Yumi's own signature. Lord Kaguya created his signature bow during a mission in which enemy shinobi had him cornered. A life or death situation. As he faced an early end to his potent ambitions, Zenjou's body reacted to a subconscious call. And as his eyes opened, Kokkai no Yumi had formed in his hand. Sunagakure's Golden Prince had only enough power to create and command the Kokkai no Yumi during his exams. But as they neared an end, Zenjou managed to fully understand this bow's existence. In times of stress, he realized why it thumped alongside his heart beat. Or how it warmed when he worried. He understood that this bow was him and he was it. That the Yumi no Kokkai is Zenjou. Zenjou's bow mastery increased exponentially afterwards. It revealed its true form as a physical weapon as well. It's spiked ridged endings became miniature swords. Creating a weapon lacking distance limitations. His bow also took on a physical transformation. Rather than a single weapon, Zenjou's bow gained the ability to split into two osteo-blades capable of slicing through large structures. He created a unique dance between two blades and a bow, which involved rapidly switching between. His bow's limbs are incredibly dangerous. Their sharpness are freely manipulated, leading to all being cut down before him. After maturing further, his mastery over the Kokkai no Yumi earned him a unrivaled claim as the Daimyou of the Land of Wind. Even without streaming energy, Zenjou's arrows possess enough power to easily pierce through metal. Metallic defenses are brought to nothingness before him. It is a bow strong enough to fire hypersonic arrows. It's true weight is such that none can pull it's string back. Only Zenjou can due to his connection to it. Trivia *Zenjou's bow is based off of Houyi's.